


Low Pain Tolerance

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Gen, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tenko has a low pain tolerance. Shuichi wants to see how much she can handle.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Low Pain Tolerance

Shuichi peered around the corner, watching her. A smile crept unto his face as she went about her day, chatting up girls, teasing boys, and the occasional push or shove. Tenko Chabashira. A troublemaker and mild bully, hidden under the guise of a goody-two-shoes. 

Now, Shuichi isn't some ruthless killer. He doesn't kill at random, no no no. He chooses scum. Vile people, that had they not volunteered for Danganronpa, would terrorize others. Shuichi looked into Tenko the day she had stepped on the back of his shoe, before shoving past him.

17\. Third year. Prefers girls. Born January 9, stands 5 ft 5 in, etcetera etcetera. However, one bit of trivia stood out to Shuichi. One little thing that had him reconsider murdering her outright.

A low pain tolerance.

For Shuichi's victims, pain tolerance plays a big role in how long they'll live. Those with a heightened tolerance to pain are killed quickly before desecrating the body, looking more to see the despair of their families. Medium tolerance to pain were the most common, and they usually didn't last a day or two, three at most. However, those with a low tolerance to pain were surprisingly hard to come by. Was it because of Danganronpa not only numbing society's view on death, but also pain? Is that how humanity is evolving?

Nevertheless, those with a low pain tolerance never had it easy. Days upon days of torture, Shuichi pushing the limits. His previous victim..who was it? Ah, can't remember, but the poor boy had a below average tolerance to pain, and withstood nearly a month and a half of Shuichi's torture. Nearly.

However, Tenko Chabashira probably had the lowest tolerance to pain that Shuichi had seen thus far. While she fronts a strong-girl persona, she crumbles when alone, sobbing out even at a small paper cut. Her reaction.. her pain..

 _Shuichi loved_ it.

Having spent months gathering information on her, it was finally time for the cat to pounce on its mouse. From deep dark secrets, dumb things done as a child with exposure to internet, to straight up blackmail, Shuichi was absolutely not letting Tenko slip away. 

Tenko began her usual walk home, rambling under her breath as she walked and fidgeting with a paper crane a friend had given her during classes, a small smile on her face as she eventually quieted down and focused on walking while playing with the paper wings. It was time to strike.

By any means, Shuichi was not masculine. Hell, a lot of his classmates mistake him for a girl, from his long lashes, to his voice. If he tried hard enough, he could sound like a girl. And that's just what he did.

Sitting at the end of an alleyway, barely within earshot, Shuichi lied down, and let out a high pitched shriek before he began to mimic a schoolgirl sobbing and crying. Quicker than he had anticipated, Tenko had sprung into action, rushing into the alleyway and spotting the 'girl' she had heard.

"Hey, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Tenko asked, rushing up to Shuichi, who kept his face hidden. Tenko's hands waved around, not sure to comfort or hold or what.

"Sh-She.." he said quietly, before sobbing a little more. Really gotta sell it, you know? After gaining more pity points, he pointed at the opening of alleyway. Tenko turned her head before it was Shuichi's turn to spring into action.

Grabbing a washcloth doused in chloroform, he firmly held it over Tenko's mouth and nose, and elbowed her between her ribs, forcing the air out of her and making her inhale the fumes. Before long, Tenko was out like a light. Smiling, Shuichi got up and brushed off his pants. Picking up Tenko's body and stuffing the cloth into the crack in the wall, he left the alleyway, victim in hand. Normally, people would stop him, ask him what he's doing with that girl.

However this world isn't normal. This world is twisted, seeking a fictional despair on a screen. They could care less if another person went missing. 

_What a twisted world._ Shuichi thought as he passed by people giggling and gossiping over hot rumors about the newest Danganronpa episode. _And I'm part of it._


End file.
